europe1200fandomcom-20200213-history
Companions
Companions in Europe 1200 are a special kind of characters the player may sometimes encounter in taverns during his/her travels. To put it simple, the player is not the only hero(ine), adventurer or wanderlusty mercenary who roams Europe. Companions can be hired and incorporated into the player's warband usually if some requirements are met: some of them will ask for a little money to pay their expenses or old debts before leaving town, while others may demand nothing. When recruited, companions will start receiving their wages as soldiers... and putting their abilities at the player's service. Some of then are good trackers who will help tracing enemies or spotting them from afar, while others will make sieges less dificult thanks to their engineering knowledge. There are companions who can help the player get better prices in the marketplace, and others whose medical skills can make recovery times faster and save fellow soldiers from dying due to (in other scenary) fatal injuries. Like the player, companions will never be killed in battle, only rendered unconscious... but while they remain below 30% health, their party skills will have no effect. All companions are unique characters. They have a well defined personality, enjoying some things and disliking others. Should the player disgust them through his/her actions, they will make sure their employer knows about it. Sometimes, the personalities of two companions will clash, and if things keep getting uptight, one may leave the party for good... taking all his equipment with him/her. Of course, there is also the possibility that two companions will get on well with each other and form a nice friendship. The following are the current twenty-nine companions in Europe 1200 Warband. It's likely that more will be introduced in the future. * Arn de Gothia * Astolfo de Benevento * Basileios Akritas * Beatrijs * Blondel de Nesle * Bogdan * Dobrynya Nikitich * Eteriani * Eustace the Monk * Francis of Assisi * Fulk Fitzwarin * Guillem de Montcada * Hildegard von Bingen * Holger Danske * Ibn Battuta * Inge von Rupertsberg * Koroghlu * Lothair von Erlangen * Margery Kempe * Nicollo Polo * Ogier the Dane * Paolo Barelli * Raimbaut de Vaqueiras * Robin Hood * Roger Godberg * Roger z Rykach * Roland du Maine * Selomon * Trueno * Valkadin Glog * William Tell Some additionally planned companions are: * Aitvaras * Alexios Doukas * Bertran de Born * Brandin * Cadwallon ap Cadfael * Domingo de Guzmán * Ednyfed Fychan ap Cynwrig * Geoffroy de Villehardouin * Giovanni di Pian dei Carpine * Guy de Bois * Hans van Ruysbroeck * Hassan banu Qassi * Inge von Rupertsberg * Iñigo de Gamboa * Jortan * Kálmán * Leonardo Fibonacci * Manfredo Lanzia * Pierre Basile * Przeclaw z Bogorii * Raimon de Miraval * Rurik Vasilievich * Shiraz ibn Rukh * Sigfried von Tannhäusen * Taira no Koremori * Theodoros Mangaphas * Thorfinnr Thornbjornsson * Vratislav Przemysl * Wilfrid of Ivanhoe * Wolfram von Eschenbach Category:Companions Category:Game mechanics Category:Europe 1200